The Four Mischief-Makers
by ragsweas
Summary: Harry Potter met Alphard Black in his primary school in Surrey after he had changed his teacher's hair blue, Anna Pettigrew a few days later when she was new to the school and Peter Lupin in a lunch break when he was reading a book. These four friends embark on a journey through Hogwarts and beyond, changing the world as we know it. *Very AU*New Summary*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one's taken up from MMMHp—who couldn't complete it. I know, I know-I am merely publishing new stories and not completing them, but please, please read and review this! I have changed it a bit from the original one.**

 **Disclaimer: I will say things once-I don't own anything recognizable-most belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Studio.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Marauders Reunited**

Harry James Potter was a very unlucky child. At seven years old, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive, his Uncle, Aunt and cousin hated him, made him do all kind of chores, he was practically malnourished and he did not have any friend (Thanks to Dudley's bullying).

Then, on the top of it, he was a freak. It wasn't his fault-it was just that weird things happened around him. Harry had completed his homework, but Dudley spilled juice all over it and his teacher refused to believe him. Harry was so angry and the next thing he knew, her hair had turned blue.

Right now, he was sitting outside the Principal's office. Harry's Aunt would come, hear the complain, take him home, give hi chores and will give him absolutely no dinner.

Harry was deep in thought when he felt somebody sit beside him. On turning he saw a black-haired boy, with warm grey eyes and excited gaze. As he turned to look at Harry, recognition passed through each of their faces. But, how? As far as Harry remembered, he never knew anyone hs age except the ones he had seen in the school.

"Alphard Black." The boy extended his hand. Harry shyly shook his hand and muttered, "Harry Potter."

"Why are you sitting here?" asked Alphard.

Harry mumbled something.

"What?"

"I turned my teacher's hair blue." Harry muttered.

A grin spread across Alphard's face.

"You are going to my best friend!" he declared.

Harry blushed. Nobody had even tried to be his friend ever before!

"You shouldn't." Harry finally said. "My cousin Dudley doesn't like if I have friends. He is really big and he is a bully. He will hurt you."

Alphard frowned and said, "Well, Harry, if I am your friend, then Dudley won't even touch you."

Harry smiled at Alphard. They sat in silence for a while. Then, Harry asked, "So what are you doing here midterm?"

"My grandmother died."

"Oh sorry."

Alphard scrunched up his nose and said, "Don't be, she was a witch! I hated her! Ever since my mum went to sleep last year, I was living with her and she was a witch!"

Harry paled. He never used any word related to magic at home! But again, Alphard couldn't be serious, could he?

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Pete Lupin looked at his new guardian, Arabella Figg. Then he turned to look at his father, Remus Lupin.

"But-But why can't I stay with you?" Peter asked.

Remus' heart broke as he heard his son's confusion. He didn't want to tell Peter-that could damage all relation that he already had with him.

Sitting down on one knee, Remus smiled, "It's for your better future Peter. Daddy can't afford enough for you and then how would you go to the school you want to go to?"

"I will not go to a school then!" Peter exclaimed. "You are the most intelligent person I have ever met! You teach me at home!"

"Son, please…"

But before Remus could say something, Peter broke free and ran to his room in the house. After hearing the sound of something break, Remus knew talking to him was of no use.

"Don't worry dear." Arabella smiled. "he will be fine."

"I hope so Arabella." Remus sighed.

"We have an orphanage down this street and Harry Potter lives just in Privet Drive. His aunt often leaves him here."

Harry Potter. The son of his friend. Till a few day ago, Remus was working to get the custody of Harry and now, he had even lost his son.

Looking AT Arabella one last time and smiling, Reus left the house.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

"Anna Pettigrew!"

Anna's head turned and she knew she was in trouble. Well, she didn't even know what she did this time, but whatever it was, it was bad.

She remembered the next few hours in a haze. She was thrown out of school because she was too much trouble-well, she had just gotten angry and burnt the bench last week. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Anna looked up to see her grandmother looking at her disapprovingly.

"Your father would be so disappointed Anna."

Here she goes again-her father this, her father that!

'Your father was a war hero.' Mrs Pettigrew would say. As much as she remembered, there were no wars during her father's time. When Anna asked her grandmother, she said, "All in good time."

"Really Anna, this is the fourth school child!" Mrs Pettigrew exclaimed. "I am going to get you an admission into a school in Surrey-we are moving there now. And if you get out of there, mark my words child, I will make you work at home."

Anna gulped. She definitely didn't want to work at home. Hopefully the next school would be better.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

 **A few days later**

* * *

"Hey Alphard!"

"Hey Harry!"

The two had become fast friends ever since their meeting outside the Principal's office. Alphard, Harry had found out, lived in the Orphanage between Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive. Every day, they would meet near the school and then walk together.

As they walked in silence, Harry saw a girl about their age, with mousy brain hair and a round face, with two pig tails. He walked up to her and Alphard followed him, confused.

"Hello." The girl turned to face Harry and Alphard. "Are you new here?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you go this school?"

"Just got in." the girl mumbled.

Harry smiled kindly and said, "I am Harry Potter and this is my best friend Alphard Black."

"Anna Pettigrew." She mumbled.

"Well," said Alphard, taking the lead, "Be our new friend and welcome to the best school ever!"

Anan giggled at Alphard's antics and together, the three made their way in the school.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Peter sat on a small bench, eating. The break was no fun at all. Everybody made fun of him because he liked to read. Honestly, was that even a legit reason?

"Can I sit here?"

Peter looked up to a see a bespectacled boy asking that. He had seen him in class earlier that day.

Peter simply nodded.

"Harry Potter."

Peter knew that name, he concluded, but he couldn't place from where.

"Peter Lupin."

Peter took out his book to read. He felt Harry's gaze fixed on him. Great, another one who would make fun of him!

"Um, can I read this book after you are done with it? I will not take it home because I don't have time at home and my Aunt wouldn't like it." Harry finally said.

Peter was taken aback. There were other people who liked to read?

"Um, sure." Peter shrugged, with a smile on his face. Harry went back to his lunch and Peter finally made a new friend.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

"Alphard!"

Alphard looked up to see his teacher glaring at him.

"Yes Ma'am?" he asked innocently.

"Did you put pin in Dudley's pants?"

"No ma'am."

Harry snickered and Anna sorted in the third row.

The teacher narrowed her eyes and finally said, "Come and sit with Peter here on the second bench."

Harry turned back and beamed. Alphard grinned back but immediately turned his expression to that of great sorrow. He went to his new place with a downtrodden face, beside Peter and in front of Harry and Anna.

Little did the teacher know, she had just reunited the next generation Marauders.

* * *

 **So, please, please, please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's a really short chapter…just to introduce or characters as it is.**

 **Nadasnape: McGonagall will have white hair by the end of their seventh year!**

 **Guardwolf: Why, thank you! I have been looking for such a story as well and that's why I decided to write this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Thank God they are leaving!**

 **4 years later…**

It was a dark night of June. Tomorrow would be the last day of school. Harry lay awake in his bed, in Dudley's second bedroom he had given after he became friends with three good-for-nothing children.

The light was off in the room. The desk was messy, mainly with papers filled with diagrams. Dudley's toys were long gone-instead, the gifts he had received from his friends in the past three years adorned those shelves.

Uncle Vernon didn't beat him anymore nor did he lock him in the cupboard. Aunt Petunia didn't make him do many chores anymore and Dudley-well, he was a special case. Some things never changed. Life was good, and he hoped it would remain the same way.

Harry's attention was caught by a sudden flick of light coming from the window. He immediately jumped up and peeped out to see Anna, Peter and Alphard looking up.

Without wasting any time, Harry climbed down the window (a thing he had learned a long time ago) and jumped.

"What took you so long?" hissed Alphard.

"Had to be sure everyone was asleep." Harry whispered.

"Gentlemen." All three turned to look at Anna. "We need to move fast."

They nodded and quickly tiptoed out of Privet Drive. They reached the playground and Anan led them all to a small undergrowth.

To a normal person, it was just the undergrowth-but for the mischief makers, it was their base camp.

Behind the bush, very carefully some ten cardboard boxes were lined up. A small torch lay there with a few other things and four rugs were placed in a circle. Each mischief-maker took their own place and switched on their torches they had brought. As usual, Alphard's torch didn't light up.

"For the love of god Al," Peter rolled his eyes, "Use the spare one. Everybody knows it only lies here for you!"

Alphard struck out his tongue and did as told.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin, are all of you present?" asked Anna.

"Aye Ms Pettigrew." The three said simultaneously.

"Good. Now, we shall begin the last annual meeting of us, Marauders."

Peter smirked. It was his suggestion after all, to get this name.

"Now, as we all know, tomorrow is the last day of school. As a tradition we need to do something. But, remember, this is also our last time." Anna informed gravely.

"So, Mr Black, has the supplies been taken care of?"

Alphard cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Yes Ms Pettigrew, it all has been taken care of. The supplies have all been placed and the final stage will be worked out tomorrow."

Anna seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Mr Lupin," she turned to Peter, "Have you planned everything well enough?"

"Yes Ms Pettigrew. We will be serving detention all through the time our plan will work. We have to report directly to Ms Brown. There is no way anyone can blame us."

Anna smirked. "Mr Potter?"

"I will be at my post early in the morning because I have informed my Aunt that I have to go early for the detention. Nothing will go wrong."

Anna looked satisfied with the answer.

"Well, gentlemen. This means we will say goodbye to our school in a proper manner."

There was a moment of silence before the four burst out laughing. Somewhere between this laughter, it was heard, "They will never know what hit them!"

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Indeed, the teachers and students didn't know what hit them the next day.

It all started with a firework show from the terrace. Of course, the first suspects were the Marauders, but they were serving detention at that particular moment.

Next was bucket full of colored water at the entrance of every classroom. That could be done by the four, but the buckets would be too heavy and there was no way even the four of them together could have managed to lift it up!

Then, one of the classes was infested with rats-fake rats I might add. But the work was enough to drive the teacher and students away.

Finally, at the end of school, the loudspeakers began playing all the rock n roll songs and the control room was locked. Again, the marauders were not at the sight of crime.

That was how they found themselves in the Principal chamber.

Mrs Hooper, a woman in her late forties, looked at the four menaces with raised eyebrows.

"Am I right to guess that the pranks were pulled by the four of you?"

"We do not deny-" said Alphard.

"-Nor confirm your suspicions." Finished Harry.

"Of course." Mrs Hooper muttered. She cleared her throat and said, "Well then, off you go."

The four obliged and excited the room. As soon as the door closed, she heard four very loud, 'yes!'

Shaking her head, Mrs Hooper muttered, "I pity the headmaster of Stonewell High!"

Later, after the end of school, the teachers had a party themselves. Ms Brown exclaimed, rather loudly, "THANK GOD THEY ARE LEAVING!"

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Another short chapter but necessary for upcoming plot.**

 **Guest: Oh, it will be.**

 **Nadasnape: Yes. Because well, you see, none f them know enough about the wizarding world and they do need a guide. The friendship will grow with time.**

 **Chapter 3- What?**

Harry ran. He ran to Wisteria Walk and was joined by Alphard midway. As they reached Peter's house, Anna joined them. They pressed the doorbell rather loudly and the door opened to reveal an aging Mrs Figg.

"What is the reason for pressing the bell so long?" She asked, annoyed. A cat circled around her leg and decided to sleep there.

"Please Mrs Figg." Alphard said. "This is pretty important. Somebody has pranked us!"

Mrs Figg rolled her eyes and moved aside to let the children come in. All of them ran to Peter's room.

"PETER!"

The poor boy was eyeing a letter he had got with suspicion when he jumped up. The door opened to reveal his fellow Marauders.

"Took you ages to come after the phone call!" he snapped angrily. Alphard struck out her tongue as Anna opened Peter's drawer to take out a chocolate and devour it.

"Aunt Petunia needed a bit of help." Harry said and jumped on Peter's bed. "Now, the prank."

Mrs Figg took the moment to come near the room.

"Somebody has sent us all letters saying that we have been selected in a magical school called Hogwarts!" Harry exploded and Peter and Alphard nodded thoughtfully as Anna took a particularly loud bite.

He took out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry put down the letter and sighed. "Honestly!"

Mrs Figg opened the door and looked at all of them in awe.

"You got the letter?"

"You played the prank Aunt Bella?" Peter asked, shocked.

But Mrs Figg paid no heed to him. She snatched the letter from Harry's hand and looked at it. After a moment of silence, when even Anna had stopped eating, Mrs Figg exclaimed, "You got the letter! Wonderful!"

Alphard leaned to Peter and asked, "Has she finally lost it?"

Peter smacked him and returned his attention to his Aunt.

"Peter dear," she said, smiling, "open the gift your father sent you. It's the correct time. Oh, I need to Owl Dumbledore. Anna, you should go home and talk to your grandmother about this. She will be so happy! Harry, Alphard, wait here."

Muttering to herself, Mrs Figg excited the room and left the four children in total silence. All of them exchanged a look and then at once leaped on Peter's desk where he was sitting as he quickly opened the lower drawer to reveal a brown package his father has sent to him on his eleventh birthday in November last year.

Ripping up the package, he glanced at the book and read out the cover loudly. "Hogwarts: A History."

The four exchanged glances and remained silent. Finally, Anna asked, "So this is for real?"

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

Alphard, Harry, Anna and Peter sat in the living room, each bored.

They were waiting for whoever was supposed to come. Apparently, they would answer all their questions.

They heard a small pop outside and then the door being opened. A shabbily dressed man entered the room and looking at the three, froze.

Peter meanwhile, was just gaping.

Alphard, Anna and Harry looked at Peter, then at the man who looked like he wa Peter's father, then again at Peter and then at the man.

"So…" Alphard said, rather loudly.

"Dad?" Peter asked, almost in a whisper.

"Hello Peter." Remus managed to speak.

They all stayed in an awkward silence till Alphard decided to take matters in his own hand. He stood up and went to Remus.

"Hello Mr Lupin. My name is Alphard Black and I am your son's best friend."

Harry snorted and jumped up to join Alphard.

"He is deceived Mr Lupin. Peter's best friend would be me-Harry Potter."

Peter murmured, "Anna is my best friend."

Anna hugged Peter at once and said, "Thanks Pete!" She turned to Remus and said, "I am Anna Pettigrew Mr Lupin. Nice to meet you."

Harry and Alphard dramatically put a hand on their chests and said, "You wound us Peter!"

Remus, meanwhile, just gaped.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew?"

The four children turned to look at Remus.

"Um, yes?" Anna answered.

Remus nodded and said, "Better inform Minerva."

Mrs Figg came in and exclaimed, "OH! Remus! Perfect timing!"

She went on to force him to sit down and said, "Dumbledore's orders is you take all four of them together and introduce them to the wizarding world. And, you know, tell all the necessary things." She added glancing at the children.

"To help you, a certain Tonks would be accompanying you. Alphard's cousin."

"I have a cousin?" Alphard turned and asked.

Mrs Figg ignored him and continued, "But first of all, you need to take Anna's grandmother's and Harry's guardian's permission."

"Okay." Remus took a deep breath and said, "So I am supposed to take these four shopping and introduce them to the wizarding world?"

"Yes."

Remus buried his face in his hand sand said, "this is going to be a long week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadasnape: Well, The next gen marauders are as good as their fathers. So I think it will be more like Snape's life becoming hell if he crosses them**

 **Inflomora Notoris: Oh, you should! Even if none of them is a werewolf, they have Harry Potter, the magnet of problems. Life is going to be interesting for Hogwarts students.**

 **Sb-Thank you!**

 **Harrystwinsister: Here' more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-The talks**

Remus first decided to go to the Dursleys. After all, they were the ones who would need most talking.

As Harry lead him into a well-kept house, Remus could only say that these people were far too normal for their own good.

"Boy, is that you?" Remus heard a bellowing voice.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Remus and smiled warmly. "Please come in Mr Lupin."

As they entered the Living room, Remus saw the spotless place. James would have died a thousand deaths living in such a clean place.

"Who are you?"

Remus turned to came face to face with Petunia Dursley. This woman was nothing like her sister.

"Hello Mrs Dursley. My name is Remus Lupin and I am Harry's apparent guide to the magical world."

At hearing the word magical, Petunia and Vernon began rambling something which made no sense to Harry. But Remus was able to understand it all, so he turned to Harry and smiled. "Please go and wait up in your room. I will come there to explain everything."

Harry obliged.

He walked into his room and sat down on the bed, waiting for Mr Lupin to come up.

Seconds ticked away and minutes became long. Harry waited, but the lack of noises from downstairs made Harry uncomfortable. After waiting a lot, Harry finally decided to go down. As he opened the door, he saw Remus standing there.

"Ah, I was just about to knock. May we sit down?"

Harry immediately ran in and brought his study chair for Remus. He himself sat down on the bed and looked at Peter's dad curiously.

"Harry," he began, "What do you know about your parents death?"

Harry gulped. Whenever he asked Aunt Petunia about is parents, she would mumble something about a car crash and then say, 'Don't ask questions'.

"They died in a car crash when I was a baby." Muttered Harry, not really sure if Remus could hear him. "That's why I have this scar on my forehead."

"Wrong."

Harry looped up confused at the sandy haired man.

"James and Lily Potter were one of the bravest and best people ever. They died trying to save you from Voldemort."

"Who?"

Remus sighed. "Voldemort. Harry, ten years ago, there was a bad wizard who wanted to kill everyone who were against him. Your parents were one of them. So he decided to kill you and your parents ." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "When he came to your house, he killed your father, J-James and then your mother, L-Lily. When he tried to kill you, he disappeared himself instead. Ever since, you are famous in the wizarding world as the Boy-who-lived."

"I am famous?" Harry asked, shocked.

Remus nodded solemnly.

"And I am a wizard?" he asked slowly. Remus nodded.

"Are you one too? Can you show me some magic?"

Smiling at the boy's excitement, Remus whipped out his wand and waved it on Harry's table. Immediately, it turned into one of the best tables Harry had ever seen, instead of the half broken one he used.

"Whoa!"

"Indeed." Remus chuckled. "I must take my leave now Harry. I will come tomorrow to take you to shopping."

"But sir, " Harry suddenly said, "Uncle Vernon won't pay. I was going to the local high school because he didn't want to spend on me."

Harry saw as Remus took deep breath and then smiled again. "No worries Harry. Your parents have left enough for you."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Remus entered a dingy house, following Anna. A girl he never knew existed.

"Grandma?"

"In here Anna!"

Anna turned to smile at Remus and led him inside. It wasn't hard to spot Mrs Pettigrew. It had been years since Remus last saw her.

"Grandma," said Anna, "This is Mr Lupin. He would like to talk to you."

Mrs Pettigrew looked up and whispered. "Mr Lupin? Remus, is that you?"

Remus smiled. Mrs Pettigrew was nothing like Mrs Potter when it came to being the mother hen. But she doted on all three of them for choosing Peter as a friend.

"Hello Mrs Pettigrew."

"Oh!" The old woman exclaimed and began sobbing. She turned to Anna and asked, "Did you get the letter?"

Anna, confused with whatever was happening, whispered, "Yes Grandma."

"Oh!" Mrs Pettigrew wiped away a tear and stood up. "Come sit Remus. I'll get tea. Ginger, isn't it?"

"Yes Mrs Pettigrew," Remus smiled, "but unfortunately, I have just come here to ask for your permission to take Anna to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Why not!" said Mrs Pettigrew. "I am far too old. Had it not been for my lovely granddaughter, I know we wouldn't have survived. After Peter…" her voice trailed off.

Remus forced himself not to remember his old friend. For Mrs Pettigrew's own good, she was never told that who was responsible for Peter's death. She was already ill when it happened.

"Well." She said, shaking her head. "Sure, you have my permission. Drop by sometimes Remus, it gets lonely."

"Of course." He said. With a nod, he left, Anna on his trail.

As they exited, Anna looked at Remus confused and asked, "You knew my father?"

"We were in the same year." Answered Remus. The less the children knew, the better. He didn't want his son to have another reason to hate him. Remus would tell him, of course, but not until he was of proper age.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said and Anna nodded. With the last word, Remus disapperated to the orphanage.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

When Remus entered the orphanage, he was surprised to see the matron talking with a pink-haired girl.

"Excuse me?" he interrupted, seeing the girl was taking far too long. "I am here to talk about Alphard Black."

"So am I!" the pink haired girl exclaimed. "You must be Remus. Remember me? 'Cause I remember you!"

Remus searched his head for a pink-haired witch. Then it hit him. A cousin of Sirius.

"Nymphadora?"

The matron's eyes widened in amusement and the girl scrunched up her nose. "I prefer Tonks." She replied curtly.

"Of course." Remus nodded. He wondered what he would do if he had a name like that.

Remus turned his attention to the matron and said, "Alphard is going to a special school in Scotland, where his family before him has gone. He would be gone for most of the year and only return back for summer."

"How come you have never come here before if you know Alphard? And what is he doing in an orphanage if he has relatives?" the matron asked, clearly confused.

Before Remus could answer, Tonks said, "Well, his mother didn't particularly like us. SO, you know, will and stuff."

The matron seemed to understand this and nodded. "All right." She said. "I would rather like a much more elaborate introduction to this school, since one of my own is going there."

"Absolutely." Said Remus. "But we need to take Alphard for his sopping tomorrow. I hope you don't mind?"

Matron looked at him as if saying 'DO I have a choice?'

"And can we talk to him now?"

"Yes." She replied. She led the two to Alphard's room and shooed other children out.

Alphard, meanwhile, was looking with interest at Tonks. As the last child ran away, he asked, "Are you my cousin?"

"Yup!" she said, popping the 'p'. "The name's Tonks."

Alphard snorted. "What kind of name is Tonks?"

"It's better than her real name." said Remus. "We need to talk Alphard. Please sit down."

Alphard did so. Something told him that this was not a man he wanted to cross.

As everybody sat down, Remus asked, "What do you know about your family?"

"Umm, my mother is in coma, but I can't visit her. My Grandmother was a witch, like literally and figuratively and I don't have a slightest clue about my father."

Remus and Tonks exchanged a look. This was going to be difficult.

Before Remus could say something, Tonks, interrupted. "Alphard, your father is in prison."

Alphard looked at Remus for confirmation, who was lost in thought.

"Ok." He said.

"Okay?" Asked Remus, looking at the boy as if he had spoken a forbidden word. "That's it?"

"Well," said Alphard, "I don't know him at all. The way wit which se spoke means he isn't coming out anytime soon. SO I have nothing to do with him. Why should I worry?"

There was utter silence in the room, till Tonks said, "Black is one of the dark families in the wizarding world."

"So I'll make it a light family." Alphard shrugged.

Remus and Tonks another look, and then began chuckling.

"Alphard Black," Remus said in between of his chuckles. "You are one of a kind."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

When Remus finally got back to Arabella's house, Peter was nowhere in sight. He entered the dining room to see Arabella laying two plates.

"Where's Peter?"

"He didn't want to eat." She said, disapproval clear in her voice.

Remus shook his head and walked to Peter's room. Gently knocking on the door, he peeped in.

Peter was busy scribbling something away in his notebook.

"Peter?"

Peter immediately stopped writing and hid the notebook, then looking up.

"May I come in?"

Peter nodded, uncertain. Remus closed the door behind him and crashed on the bed. Peter turned to face Remus.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I don't want to."

Remus sighed. "Peter, you are a growing boy, you need to eat."

"I'll eat if you tell me why you left."

Remus looked up to see Peter looking determined, angry and frustrated.

"Peter," Remus whispered, "I can't. Not now."

"So when?" Peter demanded.

"When you turn fourteen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Father and son looked at each other, trying to understand each other. This was the longest conversation they had had in four years.

"Peter, let's eat. Please."

Peter nodded and followed Remus. For all he knew, this might be the last time he ate with his father before he disappeared again.

* * *

 **Not much happening here, but we get to know a bit more about each of the four. So, any ting I missed? Anything I need to get better?**

 **Next chapter, Diagon Alley!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! Honestly, I forgot I had this story with me. But now, updates will be every fortnight. Please, please, please review!**

 **Nadasnape: Remus knows they are friends. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-The first introduction**

"HARRY! ANNA! ALPHARD! SERIOUSLY GUYS?"

There were three fast footsteps down the stairs-each worse than the last one. Peter shook his head as he saw his friends pushing, climbing and tumbling down the stairs on each other. Finally, they fell down on each other. Alphard, being on the top, looked up and grinned at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes and went to stand out.

"Are they here yet?" Tonks asked. A black and yellow muffler was wrapped around her neck and her hair was long, blonde for the day, with yellow highlights.

"They are." Sighed Peter. Remus, who was standing beside Tonks, gave a small smile. These four were as similar as they could get to their fathers.

As if on cue, Harry, Anna and Alphard dashed outside the house, each with a bag.

"We are ready Mr Lupin!" Alphard proclaimed, grinning.

Remus looked at the four and said, "Well, yes I can see that. Let's go shall we?"

The small group of six left, wondering what lay ahead.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Tonks was jumping like an excited three year old all through the way. The four children were excited to move in the tube as well, but nobody could match Tonks' excitement. Peter had shifted towards his father and asked small things about Hogwarts. Remus answered them truthfully, followed by varied reactions. Like when Peter asked them if they had to study Math.

"You don't have Math." Remus answered with a smile.

"NO MATH!" Peter asked with a surprised expression.

"WOOOHHO!" Alphard began running around in the tube, followed by raised eyebrows.

"Ah, my life has never been better!" Harry said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

"No Math?" Anna asked sadly. She was met by three disgusted glares and immediately shut up.

Remus chuckled lightly.

After a while, Tonks began running around the tube alone with Alphard. They were met by weird looks, but since when had Blacks ever cared?

They boarded off and were soon outside a dingy looking pub. Alphard and Harry shared a look and Alphard turned to Remus.

"Um, Mr Lupin? We are not yet of age." Alphard smirked and said in a low voice, "Although, if you are offering, I won't say no."

Anna and Peter smacked him on his head as Harry grinned.

"No Alphard, I am not offering you a drink. At all." He said with a glare. "Come on in."

The four followed Remus as Tonks grinned behind them. "Oh this is going to be awesome!"

Remus entered and carefully made his way through the crowd, not really in a mood for attention. A small bow with Tom and a small smile in the general direction was enough. Remus was glad they didn't have to deal with the fact that Harry Potter was travelling with him.

They came to a halt when the entered the store. Alphard, Harry, Anna and Peter looked at the brick wall and waited for something to happen.

Remus whipped out is wand and said, "Now, this is one of the times in the life of a wizard and a witch when you are left speechless. Especially muggle-borns and muggle-raised. So, be ready."

He quietly tapped his wand on a few bricks. The Four Marauders took a step back as the bricks began to shift. By the time the bricks shifted to reveal the colorful, buzzing place, The Marauders' mouth were hanging open.

"Welcome, to the Diagon Alley."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

"Wand!"

"BOOKS!"

"Robes!"

"PETS!"

"You guys are awesome!" exclaimed Tonks. But nobody paid her any heed. They were far too busy to decide where to go to first.

"We are going to Gringotts." Remus said softly. But everybody heard him. Anna raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's Gringotts?"

"It's a wizarding bank." Remus answered, entering the huge white building. The children's eyes fell on the Goblins.

"Goblins are proud creatures." Tonks whispered, "Do NOT under any circumstance cross them, unless you want to die."

Alphard and Anna exchanged a grin, as Peter and Harry rolled their eyes. Remus stopped and said, "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Ms Pettigrew would like to withdraw money."

The Goblin looked up and narrowed his eyes. "And do they have the keys?"

"Yes." Remus said, taking out four keys. The Goblin nodded. Soon, the six were climbing in a cart followed by a Goblin.

As the cart began moving, the Marauders began screaming. The Goblin turned to give them a disapproving look.

But Remus grinned. He had missed this, the excitement, the fun.

"First Vault: 687 for Mr Potter." The Goblin announced, stopping outside the said vault. The dizzy kids climbed down slowly, with Tonks falling On Remus.

As the vault opened, the kids' mouth fell open. Stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins adored the place.

Harry couldn't believe is eyes. He was rich?

"Mate, you are rich!" Alphard said, looking at Harry. Harry gulped and nodded.

Remus held Harry tightly and said, "Take as much as you want. This is only your trust vault. The Potter family vault is much bigger."

Harry nodded numbly and filled a pouch wit as much as he could carry.

Once they were boarded on the cart, the goblin announced, "Vault 665 for Mr Black."

When they stopped and saw that vault, the kids were ready to faint.

"I am rich?" Harry asked, "Really Alphard! My stack looks like a baby in front of yours!"

"I-I didn't know!" Exclaimed Alphard. Peter nudged him and soon Alphard filled his own pouch as well.

"Next Vault: 765 for Mr Lupin."

Remus rubbed his hand nervously. Would Peter be ashamed of the little he had? Remus had been trying to save enough for him, so that he never felt left out. But after the Harry and Alphard's vault…

When the cart finally stopped, the vault opened and Peter looked at it with narrowed eyes. There was only two stacks of gold, hardly enough. There were enough silver stack but…

"FINALLY!" Alphard said dramatically. "A normal vault! Thank God!"

Peter couldn't help but smile as Remus slowly filled the pouch. He knew that his father wasn't the richest of people, but well, he had a wonderful father and wonderful friends. He didn't care.

"Fiannly, Vault 876 for Ms Pettigrew."

This vault was somewhat normal. It had enough money to get Anan through Hogwarts but not overflowing like Alphard or Harry's.

Once all the money was taken and tightly secured with Remus, the group of six made their way out of the bank.

"Now" said Remus. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wand!"

"BOOKS!"

"Robes!"

"PETS!"

Remus couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: I hope you haven't died! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Nadasnape: Thank you so much! Hope you are still around**

 **I promise I will try and be regular. Exams are over and I am trying to get my life organized. SO, any idea for that?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Ready for Hogwarts**

"We are finally going to Hogwarts."

The four Marauders looked at each other, trying to digest the information. They, best friends forever, were going to a magical school to learn magic. They were off to get a lifetime of treat on magic and though they would be coming back, it would never be the same. All of them began thinking of the endless possibilities, the beautiful opportunities and so much more.

And then Alphard spoke up.

"THINK OF ALL THE PRANKS WE COULD PULL!"

All thoughts about wonderful places and wonderful magic were left behind as the word prank was said. Harry immediately began thinking of what they could do from the things they had practised till then, Anna's mind began forming various ways of tormenting the new kids in school and Peter sighed.

"Is there anything else that goes in your mind other than pranks?' he asked, looking at his so-called best friend.

Alphard snorted. "Of course not. In fact, why would anyone think of anything other than pranks!"

"I agree with Alphard," Harry said, waving his wand aimlessly.

"Of course you do," Anna muttered. "Can't have you thinking anything logical."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, placing his hands on his hips. "I take offence to that!"

"Good!" Peter said. "You were meant to take offence to that."

"Um guys," Alphard said slowly, "Pranks?"

Two heavy books were simultaneously thrown on Alphard, causing a Pillow fight in Peter's room.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Time flew and before the young marauders knew, 1st September was there. Harry was treated his best in the last month, so he did not have to do anything. He just packed up his things and carried a bag with his school robes and other things.

Alphard was excited to get away from the dreary orphanage. And go and learn magic! He wanted to boast about it to everyone but did not do so, knowing well enough he would be in trouble. Contrary to what Peter believed, he did read. So he knew the consequence of telling everyone, muggles especially, that he was a wizard.

Anna had mixed feelings. She was suspicious of her grandmother. She definitely knew something Anna did not. She, by now, knew that her father was a wizard. But other things did not make sense.  
At the same time, Anna was elated that she was leaving behind the dreadful school and going away with her three best friends to one of the best schools in the world. And that gave her immense happiness.

Peter was just counting the last moment before he could go away to the school. This school brought him closer to his father. No matter what he told people, Peter always cared about his father's approval. When he had left Peter, Peter just went on with the play because he wanted to tell and show his father what a good boy he was. And if Hogwarts was bringing him closer to his father, that was all that Peter needed.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Remus walked swiftly down the street. He had to collect everyone, get them to London and see that they were off to Hogwarts safely. The first stop was, of course, 4, Privet Drive.

As he knocked on the door, Mrs Dursley, opened the door hastily and looked a Remus as if e had just come out from a ditch.

"He will be coming." She said before turning and going back in. No invitation inside and no other words were exchanged.

Before Remus knew, Harry was practically jumping down the stairs, _LEVITATING HIS TRUNK!_

"Merlin's beard!" Remus looked at Harry in awe. "How did you?"

"Peter taught us!" he said excitedly. "And Anna. Those two have good brains."

Remus couldn't help but smile widely at the name of his son. He had his brains.

"Good," Remus said, before taking over the trunk. "But no magic outside. Let's get Alphard."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Alphard was standing out of his orphanage when Remus and Harry arrived.

"Took you long enough!" he groaned before pulling is the trunk and waving to his matron. "See you next year!"

"Be your roommates are glad you are going," Harry said with a smile.

"You bet!" Alphard winked. "John was so happy that he gave me a hug and asked me to never come back."

Harry laughed as Remus shook his head. Like father, like son. He just hoped that Alphard's playfulness ended the similarities.

Anna was more than happy to go, but her grandmother wouldn't stop hugging her. It was annoying.

Buy the time the four reached Mrs Figg's house, Remus was tired. He put down all the trunks and shrunk it before anybody could watch.

Peter skipped out of the house, looking excitedly. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. After all, who wouldn't be ready for Hogwarts?

* * *

 **Yes, it is short. But they are going to Hogwarts and the real plot starts. Any idea guys? What to do, what not to do and stuff like that? tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for this wait! I will not be making any promises for time is very weird for me! I just hope you enjoy the chapter! Merry Christmas!**

 **Foadar: Thank you! Yes, McGonagall is going to have a hard time!**

 **Nadasnape: Thank God! Well, Peter Pettigrew is a rat. You can't change that about someone. Let's see what happens! As for Peter Lupin, well, he is a darling and he would never!**

 **Harrystwinsister: Thank you! Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Isbelld: I am sorry for the long, long wait! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Miss Lily C: Thank you! Spanish, really? Wow, I tried learning it a bit but I kind of fell short! Hope you enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

King Cross' station was like any other station. Full of people in a hurry, nobody even paying attention to other people. So nobody batted an eyelash as four children, all different carrying trunks and all kinds of animals, passed through them. Remus, for his part, was glad. Tonks had thankfully morphed her hair raven, like Alphard.

The four marauders exchanged worried glances. Up until then, it was all excitement. Now, however, the real dread settled. People were going to know them. Harry was the boy-who-lived, Alphard's father was a murderer, Anna's dad was a war hero and Peter...was going to hang out with all of them.

It wasn't that they were not famous in their previous school. But that reputation was built due to all the pranks and mischief they had gotten into. What was going to now?

Remus suddenly stopped, looking at the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Here we are!" Tonks excitedly said. Alphard peeped over his trunk and snorted.

"No Offense Tonks," Alphard said, "But that looks like a wall. Already gone bonkers?"

Harry did not even pretend to hide his laughter as Anna and Peter shared a knowing glance. Not even in Hogwarts and the two had started it.

Tonks snorted. "Shut up, Mr Smarty Pants!"

"All right, all right!" Remus chuckled. "The way to the platform is through the wall. You run into it or walk, whichever feels comfortable."

The four friends exchanged a glance. "And these...muggles don't notice?"

Remus shook his head. "No, there are muggle repelling charms. Like it is in Hogwarts. Whenever someone sees something...weird, their mind tells them that they have forgotten something."

Anna gasped. "That's so cruel!"

Remus shrugged. "It's for their safety."

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "How do you even remember that? It has been only a year and I have forgotten it all."

Remus smiled. "I like to read. Shall we?"

The four Marauders shared a glance, before nodding. They were ready to do it.

Remus smiled and took Peter's hand. "Together."

Peter smiled and nodded as father-son duo broke into a run. Peter closed his eyes tightly as they closed up to the wall.

Peter felt cool air blow to him before they stopped running. As they began to slow down and move the other way, Peter opened his eyes. The sight was breathtaking.

In front of him stood the Hogwarts express, red engine puffing out smoke. The Hogwarts emblem shone brightly in front, making Peter gasp in awe. Everywhere on the platform, people were running and talking animatedly.

"Whoa!"

Peter turned to see all his friends staring at the place in awe. Indeed, the place was beautiful.

"If this is your reaction here, I don't even want to know what you will do once you get to Hogwarts."

Peter gave Tonks a grin, before pushing his trolley over to the different compartments. The platform was still a bit less crowded. Remus at once began helping the kids load their trunks on the train and was only satisfied once they were all well seated in a compartment.

"Good," Remus and Tonks said, looking around. Everything was well packed.

"Now," Remus immediately went to his teacher mode. "A few directions before you go to school. Put on your robes halfway through. Harry and Anna, your owls will go to the owlery. Alphard, your cat will be living with you."

Peter gave a small smile to his dad. He hadn't bought any pets because it was not necessary. They were always short on cash.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Remus started but then sighed. "Sorry, wrong framing of the sentence considering you lot. Don't get into too much trouble the first week of the school."

"So we can do whatever we want to after that?" Harry asked excitedly.

Tonks grinned and Remus shook his head. "I would prefer you do not. But if you do, I can't stop you."

Harry and Alphard shared a grin as an old memory surfaced in Remus' mind. Shaking it away, Remus turned his attention back.

"I will tell you about the teachers," Tonks started happily, "Don't piss off McGonagall, Filtwick is fun but comment on his height and you're gone."

"Why would we comment on his height?"

Ignoring Anna's question, Tonks continued, "Try and stay away from Snape, he hates everyone except Slytherin and I hope you are not in Slytherin."

The four friends exchanged a look. They had read about the four houses. Well, more like Peter had read and informed the lot.

"Why?"

Remus gave a glare to Tonks before saying, "Nothing wrong's with being in Slytherin if you are good in heart. Now, the gatekeeper is called Hagrid and if you need any extra help he will help you all. There will be some politics going on among purebloods and stuff. Harry, many people will try and be your friends. Judge them and then accept their hand of friendship."

"Don't worry Mr Lupin," Alphard said, patting Harry's back, "This poor guy can't even decide what to wear for the day. We will take care of him."

Harry sent a glare in Alphard's direction as Anna snickered.

Remus smiled. "Yes, I certainly hope so. Take care, the lot of you."

The children excitedly murmured and climber aboard the train, hoping to find a place. Tonks decided to join them, leaving Peter and Remus to talk.

Peter looked up at his father, a small smile on his face. Remus kneeled down, straightening the non-existent wrinkles on his clothes.

"So," Remus finally said, "The first year at Hogwarts. Excited?"

Peter nodded.

"Scared?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Maybe," Peter said, "But as long as I have them I have nothing to worry about. They are the best friends I could have ever asked for."

Remus smiled sadly, knowing exactly what it meant. "Yeah, take care of them, Peter. Friends...they are important in your life."

Peter nodded. "You will write, right? I mean, you are not going to disappear again, are you?"

Remus sighed, slowly massaging his temples. "I am really sorry I had to ever leave you. I...I didn't have a choice, Peter. If I did, it was something that I could control, I would never leave."

Peter sniffed as his father wiped away a tear from his face. "But yes, I promise, I will write to you. You promise to write me every week young man, do you understand?"

Peter nodded. "I promise dad."

Remus pulled his son in a hug, holding him close. As the train whistled, Remus finally let go of Peter. Peter ran through the train to find his friends and once he found their shared compartment, the four young people peeped out of the window.

Remus waved as the train began to take off. Tonks too waved them off and Remus couldn't help but hope that these four would remain strong, no matter what.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Once the four had settled down, everyone began to wait for the journey to end. Peter decided to sleep, his head resting on Alphard's lap and his legs on Harry's as the two boys discussed prank ideas. Peter quipped in once in a while. Anna sat across them, looking out of the window and listening to the boys brainstorm ideas.

"We could put some fireworks at the entrance," Alphard suggested.

Harry shook his eyes. "We don't want to hurt anyone, Alphard!"

"Let's wait till we are there," Peter said, his eyes closed and covered by his left hand, "We will see the infrastructure and then decide."

"Yes," Anna said, finally looking at her friends, "We don't want to make a bad first impression!"

Harry nodded as Alphard rolled his eyes, before sitting back.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Everyone looked out to see an old woman standing with an array of sweets.

"What are those?" Alphard asked, looking quizzically at the other three.

"Who cares?" grinned Harry, pulling out a few galleons, "We will have two of each!"

In no time, the sweets were sprawled across the seats as the four friends munched on the newly found tastes. Peter picked up a box and read, "Bertie Botts every flavoured bean!"

Anna picked a small piece of paper that had fallen down and her eyes widened slightly. "Seriously, they have every flavour! Earwax, worm, booty!"

The boys made scrunched up their noses before putting the box down and pulling up something called the Chocolate frog.

Harry opened the box, only for a chocolate frog to jump out, surprising the four. They watched as the frog jumped out of the window and flew away.

"Wow," Alphard looked at the others, "Someone has a sense of humour!"

Harry nodded solemnly before searching for other stuff. Just as he had put liquorice in his mouth, the door opened to reveal a blond boy, looking around in their compartment, a bit confused.

"Um, hello?" Anna asked and the boy finally noticed four other people in the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" he asked, worried.

Alphard and Harry shared a look. "Was it chocolate brown and eatable?"

"No!" the boy shook his head.

"Then I am afraid no!" Peter said.

The boy looked close to crying. "Gran is gonna kill me! Lost Trevor again!"

Peter looked at the poor boy before an idea struck him. He pulled out his wand and moved it, before saying, "Accio Trevor!"

Everyone looked at him for a moment as nothing happened. Then suddenly, a toad zoomed in the compartment and it landed on Peter's lap.

"Trevor!" the boy took the toad and looked at Peter gratefully. "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Peer smiled kindly. "No problem."

"How did you do that?" Alphard demanded, looking at Peter excitedly.

"Accio charm. I might have read and practised a few charms at home."

Anna whipped out her wand and tracing the movement, said, "Accio Harry Potter!"

Harry was immediately pulled to Anna, before she let go of him and he fell down, leading in laughter all around.

A bushy haired girl suddenly appeared, looking at the blond boy.

"Oh, I see you found your toad Neville!"

The boy, Neville, nodded. "Yeah, they helped me!"

The girl looked at the three laughing children and one boy on the floor. "Oh, thank you! We have been trying to find him forever!"

Her eyes landed on Harry and realization dawned on her. "You are Harry Potter!"

Harry looked up, taken aback. Neville too realized at that moment that the boy in front of him was actually Harry Potter.

"The one and only," Alphard said, helping Harry stand.

"I have read all about you," The bushy haired girl said, "you defeated the Dark Lord when you were a baby!"

"Uhhh."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she introduced herself, "and this is Neville Longbottom. And, you all are?"

"Anna Pettigrew!"

"Peter Lupin."

"Alphard Black, at your service my lady!"

Hermione shook hands with everyone, before turning to face Neville. "We better get going. We should be reaching school anytime now." She turned to the four kids in the compartment. "And you better change."

And just like that, she was gone.

"Well," Alphard said, looking at the others, "That was some lady!"

Harry smiled, before looking around, "Shall we change?"

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Harry, Peter, Alphard and Anna stuck together as they climbed down the train. A big huge guy was leading them towards the lake and the four immediately jumped on one boat, not willing to be separated.

They watched in awe as Hogwarts came into the view for the first time. The castle was beautiful, no doubt, and it was going to be their home for the next seven years.

Alphard leaned to Harry and said, "I bet we will be able to map it out in the first year itself."

Harry nodded, but his attention was captured by the castle. Peter and Anna shared a grin, looking back at the castle.

Once the boats reached the land, the four friends climbed out and followed the big man as he led them in the castle. He knocked thrice on the big gates and watched as it opened to reveal a strict looking woman.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said, looking at the crowd, "I will take them from now."

The four friends smiled excitedly, following the old woman, whom they knew to be Professor McGonagall.

And if Anna saw her giving some special glances in their way, well, she was not complaining.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year guys! I am back with a long chapter! Thank you so much for waiting!**

 **Guest: Um, I do not speak Spanish but I translated it and Gracias! for the review! I hope you will enjoy the future chapters as well!**

 **nadasnape: Oh, I am making Alphard exactly how we have imagined Sirius to be on Tumblr. He will be tad bit different., but just imagine younger Marauders!**

 **Miss Lily C: Hey! Of course, I answer all my reviews! The Peter-James-Sirius reveal is a long way away, but I assure you will be entertained till then.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Harry, Alphard, Peter and Anna followed the stern looking woman along with the multitude of the students. They huddled together, eager to start their new time in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall led the students to a small chamber where everyone stood together.

The Marauders listened attentively as Professor McGonagall filled them about the Hogwarts houses and the way they had to live. None that they already did not know thanks to Peter's knowledge and Alphard's curiosity.

Once Professor McGonagall left the chamber, the four friends exchanged nervous glances. One fear that they all shared was-what if they all were separated by houses? Peter was intelligent, so he could be a Ravenclaw; Anna was helpful, she could be Hufflepuff; Alphard was cunning and ambitious and so he could easily go to Slytherin and Harry himself was not so sure about his houses.

"Stop thinking so loudly!" Anna chided. Harry gave her a grateful smile.

"I am pretty sure even if we are in different houses, it won't change much!" Peter quipped in, probably comforting himself more than the others.

"Does anyone know how we are sorted?" Alphard asked the crowd.

One red-headed boy said, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

The four friends exchanged nervous glances. Tests...oh, they had studied, all right. But to give tests?

"I know I will be in Slytherin!" A blond boy from the back of the crowd said, "All my family has been in Slytherin. No test or anything would change that!"

Anna narrowed her eyes at the boy's boastful tone. She just hoped that she was not in the same house as him.

The boy looked around with a smile before his eyes stopped at Harry. The grin widened. Anan and Alphard moved closer as Peter laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"So it's true, is it? What they were saying on the train?" the boy moved through the crowd, standing right in front of Harry, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

At once murmurs broke into the crowd. Everyone began looking at Harry and started talking in a hushed tone.

Anna crossed her arms. "And, you are?"

The blond sneered at her before straightening his robes. "Draco Malfoy."

The red headed boy gave a funny chuckle as Malfoy turned to sneer at him. "Think my name is funny, do you? Don't have to ask yours-hand me downs, red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley!"

Harry, though relieved, did not like the boy's behaviour at all. He reminded him of a more polished version of Dudley.

Harry suddenly jumped and some children screamed. Everyone turned to look some twenty ghosts entered the chamber. The ghosts were busy talking in themselves, possibly arguing as a ghost wearing ruffs and tights spotted them.

"New Students!" the one who looked like a little monk and whom the other ghost had called Friar said, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few nodded and the ghost began talking about his house before a sharp voice cut through.

As instructed, Harry, Alphard, Peter and Anna hurriedly got into a line and walked as the great doors of the Giant Hall opened.

The Marauders' mouth snapped open at the mere beauty of the place. The four long tables and the teacher's table were filled with excited chatter. When Alphard looked up, he was floating candles and the night sky.

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

The students lined up as asked and Peter saw as everybody's eyes trailed to the hat on a four legged stool. Suddenly, the heart began to sing.

The Marauders were taken aback but halfway through the song, Harry and Alphard shared a shit-eating grin and began to sway just a little as the hat continued to sing. Even Anna joined them in the last few lines, much to the horror of the other students as Peter merely distanced himself from the group, pretending he did not know the lot at all. From the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore looked amusedly at the four children.

Once the song ended, the hall burst into applause. The four friends clapped along. Professor McGonagall appeared with a scroll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

The friends watched as the pink faced, pig tailed girl did as told. A moment's silence was followed by the cry of, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The friends clapped politely before Professor McGonagall red the next name.

"Black, Alphard."

Alphard looked at Harry, giving him a nervous grin before moving forward and sitting at the stool.

"Ah, a Black!"

Alphard recoiled. "You talk?" he thought.

"Of course I do. Now, let us see...hmm, Cunning? Yes. But you are just like your father. Brave, Loyal; I think you will fare well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Alphard smiled as the hat was taken off and he darted towards the clapping table. He sent a grin to Harry before seating himself and watching as the rest of the students began to be sorted.

Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff as well, followed by Terry Boot who finally went to Ravenclaw. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin and Alphard couldn't help but feel that he knew the name, Slytherin.

His Grandmother said the name if he remembered correctly.

Alphard watched happily as Hermione and Neville joined him. Just after Neville, the name was called, "Lupin, Peter."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Peter watched as everyone was sorted and he knew his time was coming as well, yet when his name was finally called, he could not help but feel dread.

What if he was not in Gryffindor?

"Oh-ho! No doubt here. GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Alphard jumped at the table and pulled him in a hug as they both sat together at the Gryffindor table.

"What if Anna and Harry are not with us?" Peter asked nervously as Professor McGonagall took another name.

"Even if they are not, we will work through it," Alphard said confidently. "Our friendship is not that weak that it cannot sustain the strain of house rivalry."

Peter nodded tough still a little dubious.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

"Pettigrew, Anna."

The young girl gave a smile to Harry, who was a mess by the time he was the only one left from the group.

"Ah, daring, determined. You are so like your father, ready to prove himself to the world. I would say, GRYFFINDOR!"

Anan happily skipped to the house table, pulled in a hug by her other two friends. As soon as the chatter went down, the next name was announced to be

"Potter, Harry."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

"Potter, Harry."

"Potter, did she say?"

"That Harry Potter?"

Harry nervously looked around, getting only a brief smile from his friends as the hat dropped on his head.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Gryffindor, maybe?

"Gryffindor, huh? Slytherin could do wonders for you, you know."

Please?

"Well, if you insist then GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Alphard gave a stink eye to everyone who was trying to get to see Harry Potter. "I don't like it."

"Dad had warned us about this," Peter said, watching as harry squirmed on the stool. "He would be hoarded with questions."

"I will make sure no one gets close to him," Alphard said. Anan nodded and before she could continue, the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The three friends jumped and at once flung themselves on Harry who was more than glad to be a part of the group again. Two red headed twins started singing and dancing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and it was quite ridiculous. Yet, the marauders were more than happy to be together once and for all.

The sorting continued and "Weasley, Ron" became the last Gryffindor and the last boy, "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin. The four friends clapped enthusiastically before everyone settled down and the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and Harry was not sure whether he should laugh or not.

"Is he mad?" Alphard asked, looking around.

"Mad?" one of the older boys with red hair said, "He is a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Black?"

Alphard's eyes flew open as he watched the food that had suddenly appeared on the table. Anna at once began filling her plate before proclaiming, "I love magic!"

Harry nodded along before piling his plate as well. He ate and paid attention as the ghost in front of him told his tale of being 'Nearly Headless' and so on. Harry watched as Peter barely touched his food.

"All right there Peter?"

Peter looked up, snapping out of his thought. He gave a reassuring smile to Harry. "I am fine."

"You do not look fine," Anna said, putting down the chicken piece. "What is wrong Peter?"

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "Dad and I talked on the platform and he was pretty forward. But I can't...he still didn't tell me why he left. And now that I think about it, I have no idea what happened to my Mum."

Alphard groaned, before putting down his pumpkin juice and clapping Peter rather harshly on his back. "Peter, my dear friend, at least be happy that you have a father, who it seems cares. You are surrounded by orphans, trust me, you are not getting any pity here."

Anna flicked Alphard on his head across the table, making him shriek in pain. "Have some hold over your tongue! And you certainly are not an orphan!"

"Did he though?" Peter said, pulling everyone's attention to himself. "He only came to me because I was a wizard. What if I wasn't? Would he have ever come?"

Alphard groaned before turning to Harry with a look of 'You handle him now'.

"Peter," Harry finally said, "does it matter now? Come on, let it go!"

Peter huffed, before turning back to his plate. Knowing him, he wouldn't let it go.

Suddenly, Anna gave out a small shriek. Everyone turned to see a small rat on her lap.

"Scabbers!" the red head, Weasley, looked at the rat angrily and immediately snatched him from Anna's lap. "Sorry, I dunno what's wrong with my pet. He usually just sleeps."

Anna gave a nod. "It's okay. I don't hate rats, but when I saw it so suddenly at my lap, I got scared."

The red head nodded, before extending his other hand. "Ron Weasley."

Anna smiled. "Anna Pettigrew. This is Peter Lupin, Alphard Black and Harry Potter."

Ron gave a smile to everyone, even though his gaze was fixed at Harry for a while. Scabbers began to squirm into Ron's hand and as soon as Ron's hold got weaker, he again jumped over Anna's lap.

Anan looked at the rat, before taking it carefully in her hands. Scabbers began to play around, making Anna giggle.

"It is a wonder," the older Weasley said, "I have never seen Scabbers so lively. He was my pet before but all he did was sleep and eat. He seems to quite like you, Anna."

He nodded to the first years. "Percy Weasley, Prefect of the Gryffindor house."

Everyone smiled politely at him as Ron huffed. He and Anna looked at the rat play as he jumped between the two of them. Harry looked around and listened as his house-mates began to tell about their family life. Percy was excitedly talking to Hermione Granger about classes.

Harry turned his attention to the professor's table. He saw Professor McGonagall talking to professor Dumbledore as the huge guy, Hagrid, drank from his goblet. There was a weird purple turban professor who was talking to a hook-nosed, greasy hair and swallow skinned professor.

Suddenly, the hooked nosed professor looked at Harry and Harry's scar began to hurt.

Harry clutched his scar, muttering an 'ouch'. His three friends at once turned to look at him.

"What happened Harry?" Anna asked, looking worriedly at Harry. Harry shook his head, still looking at the Professor's table. The hook-nosed professor was still looking dangerously at Harry.

"Excuse me, Percy?"

The older boy turned to face Harry. "Yes, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Who is that professor who is talking to the guy in a turban?"

"That's Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house," Percy explained, "teaches Potions-though everyone knows he wants Quirrel's position-that is the turban man, by the way, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry nodded thankfully, before turning to look at the Professor's table again. The Professor did not look his way again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry was one of the few children who gave a laugh and then turned to Percy. "He isn't serious, is he?"

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us, prefects, at least."

Alphard looked worriedly at the Headmaster, "What kind of school is this? Is it too late to go back to Surrey?"

Peter slapped Alphard across the head as Professor Dumbledore continued to speak.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone picks their favourite tunes," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry, Alphard, peter and Anna climbed out of their places and followed Percy as he led the children towards the Gryffindor tower.

"This is one hell of a school," Alphard muttered, "I really can't wait to explore it."

Harry nodded, but he was far too sleepy to actually understand half of it. They somehow managed to get to the tower, meeting a poltergeist briefly who seemed very interested in Harry and Alphard for some reason.

Once Percy said, "Caput Draconis" and explained everything to first years, Harry was ready to fall asleep. He waved to Anna who seemed excited at the prospect of getting to know the girls. But then he saw Peter's face once they were in their dorm and he and Alphard shared a glance before stating, "We need to have a meeting, now!"

All the boys seemed confused as Harry and Alphard sat straight and looked pointedly at Peter, who had merely raised an eyebrow.

Alphard began, "Mr Black would like to propose a formal meeting for the welfare of Mr Lupin."

"Mr Potter seconds that and would like to add that Mr Lupin is being a spoilsport." Harry added.

Peter glared at them before saying, "Mr Lupin would like to remind Mr Potter and Mr Black that it is only the first day of the school and he does not wish to waste it by getting into a nonsensical meeting."

Harry gasped, before saying, "Mr Potter would like to say that Mr Lupin has really lost all the meaning from his life and should start living life."

Alphard nodded. "Mr Black would like to ask Mr Lupin to stop getting angry over Mr Lupin Senior for a what if."

"I am not angry!" Peter all but shouted, only to hear a loud snore and realizing that Seamus Finnegan had fallen asleep. The other boys looked interestingly at the three boys.

"Mr Potter would like to say: bullshit."

Peter huffed and turned to the Weasley. "Mr Lupin would like to ask Mr Weasley to become his new best friend."

Ron, at suddenly being asked, could only mutter, "Umm..."

Harry snorted and turned to Ron. "Mr Potter would like to inform Mr Weasley that Mr Lupin is very studious."

Alphard barked out a laugh. "Mr Black would like to add that Mr Lupin tends to sleep with his books, so it is advised to Mr Weasley that he refrains from being friends with Mr Lupin."

"Mr Lupin would like to add that at least he doesn't sleep with a teddy bear anymore!"

"It was a gift from my mother!" Alphard shouted, before Harry shushed both of them, ready to fall asleep now.

"Mr Potter would like to point out that we are drifting from the topic here. We were discussing that Mr Lupin is still angry with Lupin Senior for not contacting him before he knew that he was a wizard."

"I am not!" Peter protested, "I am just...thinking!"

Harry turned to Ron, who seemed like a good bloke. "Mr Potter would like to ask Mr Weasley for his contribution."

Ron, once again caught off guard, muttered, "Ummm, I guess, I don't exactly..."

"Excellent!" Alphard cut him off and looked at Neville, "Mr Longbottom?"

"What?" He muttered sleepily.

"Mr Black would like to inquire if Mr Longbottom had been listening to our argument or not?"

"I have been..." Neville yawned, looking at the three boys.

"So do you agree with Mr Potter and myself?"

Neville shrugged, anything to get him to sleep. "I guess so."

"Very good! Mr Thomas?"

Dean grinned, "Absolutely!"

"Mr Finnegan?"

They were answered by a very loud snore.

Alphard and Harry turned to Peter with a smug smile and said, "Since we have five votes against Mr Lupin, we would like to say that Mr Lupin should get rid of his anger."

Peer huffed, crossing his arms before saying, "Mr Lupin would like to wish Misters Potter, Black, Weasley, Longbottom and Thomas a good night and warn them not to wake him up or be faced with a disastrous consequences!"

He pulled up his covers and hid himself, before falling asleep quickly.

Harry and Alphard looked at each, giving each other a shrug which looked like, 'we tried' and fell asleep as well. Ron and Dean, the only two other boys, looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola people! Exams over!**

 **Now, I won't promise a very good update routine because I never update and this was the last that I have written. I would like all of you to help me.**

 **Anyone, who has read A World he Wanted series by me (it is taken down now, by the way) would you like to read the infusion of that story with this one? Because if so, changes will be made after this chapter. To those who don't know, James and Lily were alive, they had another kid, (no, they did not abandon Harry) and Peter was not exactly a traitor. If you like this idea, I might start writing that story again and put up a better version soon.**

 **Now, either way, this story will be an AU no matter what. If I merge it with A world He wanted series, it would be a sad, sad story (Just telling you guys) and otherwise, this will be an AU on the same line as canon, but very AU. So, do tell me if you want to read A World he Wanted or do you want it to be merged with this?**

 **Now, to reviews!**

 **nadasnape: Yes, she would be. But that's a long way.**

 **James351: Not much mischief, I am afraid! The map...now that is an interesting question. Let's see, shall we?**

 **Queen-Marauders: Thank you!**

* * *

Harry woke up early and instantly knew something was wrong. The bed was too soft, the curtains were bold red, something that Aunt Petunia hated with her whole heart and there was the sound of someone snoring beside him.

Sitting up abruptly, Harry put on his glasses from the nightstand when the events of the last few days came whirling in. He was at Hogwarts! Peter and Alphard were in the same dorm as him and Anna was just up the next staircase! Alphard snored!

Groaning, Harry pulled away from the curtains and peeped into Alphard's bed. Yup, there he was, his best friend, in all his glory.

If anybody saw the boy right now, they would not believe it was the same guy they saw every day. Alphard was sprawled across the bed, his mouth hanging open and drool coming out. His snores were light and his hair was a mess.

Harry really wished he had a camera on him so that he could click a picture.

Well, he did not have a camera, but he did have a quill and a bottle full of ink. Grinning to himself, Harry carefully tiptoed to his trunk. Everybody else was asleep, probably tired from the grand feast. They did not have to wake up at 5 every morning to prepare everything for the Dursleys.

Pulling the ink bottle and quill out of his trunk, Harry carefully sat down beside Alphard's bed. Dipping the quill in the pot, Harry put a dot on Alphard's head, checking whether the old dog woe up or not. When the boy did not give any response, Harry poked him for good measure, before sowing of his artistic skills on Alphard's hand.

This was going to be good.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Anna woke up to the sound of someone pacing the floor. She tried to muffle the sound, but someone was also muttering. Cracking open one eye, Anna spotted Hermione Granger, pacing and reading the transfiguration book. By the looks of it, she was learning each and every word of it.

Knowing that sleep was a dream of the future now, Anna sat up, startling Hermione.

"Oh, you are awake. Good Morning," Hermione said, "Are you excited about the classes today? I am dying to learn everything. What kind of magic..."

"Hold it, miss lightening!" Anna yawned, cutting off Hermione's rant. She climbed out of her bed and went on to freshen up, missing Hermione's crestfallen look.

By the time she came out, Hermione was dressed for the day. "Coming Anna?"

"Breakfast doesn't start for another half an hour."

"Oh, I was just hoping to get an early breakfast," Hermione explained, "Would you like to accompany me?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I have to wait for my friends. You go and enjoy breakfast. I will see you there."

Hermione's shoulder dropped, but she nodded nevertheless and got out of the dorm. Anna couldn't help but not like the girl.

Well, to dressing up then.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

Peter woke up early to find Harry sitting on his bed. Last night he and Alphard had eaten Peter's head off and he really wanted to ignore those two. But fate was not by his side, for Harry spotted Peter almost at once.

"Good morning."

Peter gave a half-hearted smile. "Good morning."

He went on with his daily routine, taking in whatever he could of the Gryffindor dormitory. Once freshened up and dressed, Peter looked at Harry, who was looking at Alphard's bed for some reason.

"Coming for breakfast, Harry?"

Harry looked at him and Peter spotted the glint he and Alphard had whenever they were going to get into some mischief. "I will come down later."

Peter shrugged as if saying your loss, before climbing down the staircase. There were some seniors in the common room, but no Anna. The only person from his year was Hermione Granger.

Well, he ought to reach out to new people. He went on and sat down beside Hermione on the couch.

"Good Morning Hermione."

Hermione startled, almost dropping the cop of Hogwarts: A history. "Oh, good morning Peter. How are you?"

"Good. You reading it again?"

Hermione's smile grew, "Yes, I find it very fascinating. Every time there is something new, like for example, Rowena Ravenclaw planned the ever changing staircase system of Hogwarts. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Very," Peter said, honestly happy someone liked reading other than him, "I think there are also certain stairs that you have to jump to avoid falling."

"Exactly!" Hermione looked elated. "Hogwarts is such an interesting place. I can't wait to begin to explore it completely. What classes are you looking forward to?"

"Possibly Transfiguration and History of Magic," Peter answered, "Tough Defense against the Dark Arts doesn't sound all that bad."

"I personally would love to learn transfiguration and Charms. Potions sound interesting as well, but I have never really been very good at cooking or chemistry. Though I have no doubt I will be able to learn soon enough."

"Good morning Peter."

Peter turned from his conversation to see Anna come and sit beside him. Anna looked at Hermione. "I thought you were going for breakfast."

"I was," Hermione said, her voice turning slightly reserved, "but then I decided that I should go right on time."

"Good for-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND FEED YOU TO WOLVES AND THEN BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Everybody turned at the sudden commotion. Not even a second later, Harry was jumping down the staircase, running around to hide. Alphard Black ran after him, throwing his shoes at him and creating havoc in the common room.

Peter sighed. "What did Harry do now?"

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

A few minutes ago, Alphard had woken up to the sound of someone getting up. Living in an orphanage, he was used to the noise. But he wasn't very used to seeing Harry's face mere inches away from his.

To say the least, he had screamed very loudly and woken up Ron and Seamus. Harry had fallen down the bed, laughing his ass off as Alphard finally calmed down.

"You little..."

But Alphard noticed that Harry was still smiling. Frowning, Alphard looked at his body.

And lo! There on his arm were random lines. Screaming, Alphard ran to the bathroom, only to find his face covered with ink. He had a fake moustache, a blob on his forehead and a full beard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND FEED YOU TO WOLVES AND THEN BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Harry giggled and ran down the staircase, jumping and pushing people away as he fled. He was able to spot Peter and immediately ran to hide behind the other boy.

As soon as Alphard came in a clear view, Anna burst out laughing, Peter snorted, Hermione let out a horrific gasp and Harry snickered. Alphard almost pushed Peter away to kick Harry, but peter stood firm, separating the two.

"Alphie! Go wash your face! You look ridiculous!"

"Tell that to Harry!" Alphard huffed, crossing his arms.

As Harry snickered, Peter glared at him and turned back to Alphard, "Go wash your face. We need to go for breakfast."

Muttering under his breath, Alphard disappeared up the stairs, leaving behind a pair of laughing idiots. Peter looked at them once before sighing. Why, why was he friends with these idiots?

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

By the time the first year Gryffindors reached Transfiguration class, everyone knew Harry Potter has painted Alphard Black's face. Alphard was grumbling all the time and already plotting his revenge, no doubt.

Anna and Peter too their seat away from the idiots as they bickered back and forth and began fighting with their quills. Hermione sat behind them, sharing with Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley sat behind Harry and Alphard.

Professor McGonagall entered her classroom and all the murmurs died down. She looked at the first years of Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs and began to explain the theory of Transfiguration. Halfway through her speech, Alphard began tickling Harry who was trying his best to concentrate. Professor McGonagall did not look like a woman he wanted to cross.

As Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a pig, everybody gasped but were disappointed when they learnt that that was advanced level transfiguration. Everybody was given a toothpick and they had to work to turn it into a needle.

Alphard and Harry waved their wand, trying hard to do their work, but it was just not easy. To everyone's surprise, Hermione Granger managed to turn her toothpick into a needle first. As she was granted five points, Anna huffed.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked, waving his wand. "You seem unhappy."

"I don't like Granger," Anna muttered.

Peter frowned. "Why?"

Anan shrugged, getting back to her work. "I just don't."

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

The coming week was an interesting experience. As expected, Harry was always being pointed at. His three friends were always protective, but after two days they grew comfortable with the stares. Alphard and Ron Weasley instantly hit it off, with talks of Quidditch and magical world. Harry was always seen with the other two boys, laughing and talking.

The Weasleys were a huge family and Ron was the youngest of boys. He had a younger sister, Ginny. Ron did not look very happy while talking about his family and the Marauders couldn't understand why.

Peter was taken with Hermione while Anna loathed the other girl. It might have been a fit of jealousy streak-after all, Anna was the cleverest out of them all in primary school. Even if Peter was the bookworm, it was Anna who had the brains. Irritated with Peter's newfound love for Hermione and Harry and Alphard's friendship with Ron, Anna decided to hang out with Neville Longbottom. The boy was shy, but he was fun to be around if you could rile him up. Though a little scared, he was always ready to talk and ask questions to Anna.

The most surprising thing, except the ghost teachers and a terrible Defense teacher, was Scabbers. Ron's pet refused to stay with him, running off to Anna at every given instance.

On Friday morning, Ron gave up.

"You keep him!" He said as the rat firmly planted itself in Anna's hand. "I don't know what has come over him!"

"He likes me," Anna said, running her fingers over the rat. "Don't be a spoilsport now."

Ron huffed, crossing his arms. "I am serious. You keep him. He doesn't like me all that much and it seems as if he would rather stay with you."

Anna shook her head at Ron's antics. "He is your pet, Ron. I am not keeping him."

He did not say anything, but everybody could see his annoyance. Alphard grinned, before nudging the Weasley. "Oh cheer up. Creatures have a tendency to adopt L'il Anna. Harry and I adopted her on the first day of the primary, didn't we?"

Harry grinned as Anna poked out her tongue. "Stop irritating her. Hey Ron, what do we have today?"

"Double Potions with Slytherin," Ron groaned, "Snape is the head of Slytherin house. Always prefers them."

"I wish Professor McGonagall preferred us," Alphard said. Anna rolled her eyes, keeping Scabbers on the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **BPLPBPLPBPLPBPLP**

* * *

The Potions class was held in the dungeons. Hermione and Peter arrived together, taking one of the farthest seats. Anna sat with Neville and Ron paired up with Lavender Brown as Harry and Alphard sat down.

Professor Snape was taking the roll call like the Charms teacher Professor Filtwick had. But unlike him, he stopped briefly at all the Marauder's name, sneering especially at Alphard's name.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Our new-celebrity."

A few Slytherins, lead by Draco Malfoy, sniggered. Alphard shot them a dirty look before turning to Snape. His speech made everybody a bit taken aback. Alphard, for the first time in his life, did not want to cross a teacher.

"Potter!" he suddenly said, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron behind him, who shrugged, before turning to see Peter and Hermione both raising their hands. Typical.

"I don't know sir," said Harry.

Snape's lip curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Harry was troubled, trying to rack his brain when he heard a whisper of 'goat'.

"In a goat, sir?" said Harry, trusting the sound which sounded too much like Peter's.

"In a goat's what, Potter?" asked Snape and Hermione almost jumped off her place, her hand reaching the ceiling.

As Harry tried to rack his brain, Snape turned his attention to Hermione. Her face lit up.

"Lupin, since it seems you knew the answer why don't you tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At the sudden question, when Peter was not even raising his hand, Peter began tracking his brain for the answer. They were...they were synonyms!

"They are the same thing, Professor!" Peter said excitedly. "They are the name for the plant. They are also known by one other name, that I can't remember right now."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you would know about wolfsbane. Sit down!"

Hermione sank back to her seat as Snape looked back at Harry. "For your kind information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach and it will save you from many poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are also known as aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying this all down?"

There was noise as everybody began to reach out for their quills and parchments when Snape said, "and one point from Gryffindor for whispering the answer to Potter, Lupin."

Things turned worse as everybody paired off to work on the cure for boils. Everybody seemed to have made one mistake or the other, except Malfoy. Anna was shivering with Neville, who seemed rubbish at Potions. Whatever Harry and Alphard did, Snape was breathing down their necks, criticizing everything. Peter and Hermione's potion was near perfect, but they were reprimanded for it.

When Neville's cauldron tilted, making a hissing sound and moving towards others, everybody climbed on their stools as Snape took another from Neville for foolishness, Anna for not paying attention and three from Harry and Alphard for not paying attention to Neville.

One hour later, when the seven walked out of the Potions class, Ron looked at the sullen faces and said, "Oh don't bother! Snape takes points from everyone! Fred and George lose tons of points every time they end up in his class."

"But he hated us!" Alphard said, gesturing towards himself and Harry. "Especially Harry."

"And we haven't done anything yet!" exclaimed Anna.

"Yet?" questioned Hermione. Anna began to glare as Harry shook his head.

"I don't know," muttered Harry, "Why would he behave that way?"

"Don't bother, as Ron said," said Peter, "Look, it's a wonderful day out. Why don't we go out and have some fun?"

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
